


Cook offs

by mybelovedtwinflower



Series: Summer themed archipelago fic challenge [5]
Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Gen, stuff catching on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the noodle guy's large family of noodle guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook offs

Cook-outs were commonplace for the family reuinions of the noodleman. The one family resemblance that ran strong with them was the love of cooking.

Their hobbies or careers involved making food to share with orhers, but when it came to family their sheer competitiveness was lit like a fire under all of them. Every reuionion was a buzz with cook-offs and squabbles over recipes, and for the most part was all fine and dandy.

They had to take their competitions very seriously... last year there was a fire in the neighborhood but Noodle man family made an effort to keep self out of the worse of it. Recounts of the event tell of great plumes of smoke rolling off the foodstand at the far end of the field. One of the uncles was seen trying to put out the flames by waving his arms around furiously. 

Shouts could be heard for miles.

"You caught my house on fire!"

"No, I didn't, it was already that way."

"Oh is that so? Just wait until my father hears about this. I'll make you wish you'd admitted it from the start."

 "I didn't know we weren't suppose to set up so close under these trees."

 

The damage was minor, but they were more careful with where they put their cooking stands after that.


End file.
